villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Sultan (The Adventures of Baron Munchausen)
The Sultan is the ruler of the Ottoman Empire, the leader of the Turkish Army and the main antagonist of the 1989 comedy-adventure movie, The Adventures of Baron Munchausen. History While Munchausen was visiting his palace, the Sultan offered him a bottle of his finest wine. Munchausen drank the bottle and declared it to be "not bad". Offended that Munchausen's praise was not higher, the Sultan wagered with Munchausen that if he could give him a finer wine than that by the end of the day, he would allow Munchausen to take as much of his treasure as the strongest man could carry. However, should Munchausen lose the bet, the Sultan would get to cut his head off. Munchausen sent his servant Berthold, who was capable of running at superhuman speeds, to go procure a better a wine. While they were waiting, the Sultan had one of his servants measure Munchausen's head while he played a symphony on his organ, which was rigged to stab one of his prisoners every time he played a note. Eventually, Berthold returned with the wine just before Munchausen was beheaded and gave it to the Sultan. Trying it, the Sultan declared it to be better and held up his end of the deal, allowing Munchausen to claim as much of his treasure as his strongest man could carry. Unfortunately for the Sultan, this proved to be all of his treasure, thanks to the Baron's super strong servant, Albrecht. After being informed of this by his treasure keeper, the Sultan grabbed his sword, cut the treasure keeper's head off, and commanded his forces to go retrieve the treasure. However, the Sultan's men ended up being blown away by Gustavus, another servant of Munchausen who possessed the ability to conjure winds by breathing hard, giving Munchausen and his friends time to escape. With that, the Sultan declared war on Austria and had his forces besiege an unnamed European city that Baron Munchausen happened to be at. Declaring that he would stop at nothing until the Sultan's forces stopped terrorizing the city, Munchausen set off in a hot air balloon constructed from women's undergarments to round up his servants so they could come back and defeat the Sultan. Upon returning however, Munchausen's servants were reluctant to head into battle due to being old and tired, prompting the Baron to go offer up his own head in exchange for the Turks to stop terrorizing the city, believing it was the only way to end the war. He approached the Sultan just as he was negotiating with Horatio Jackson for the city's surrender and offered to allow the Sultan to behead him. The Sultan immediately told his men to summon the executioner and prepare for the beheading. As Munchausen was on the verge of having his head chooped off, Munchausen asked him if he had any last words, to which the Baron replied "not yet". Then, just before Munchausen could be executed, the Executioner's axe had its blade shot off by Munchausen's sharpshooter Adolphus, causing the blade to fly near the Sultan's tent and chop part of his hat off. Munchausen then got up, leaped on his horse and, alongside his four servants, began attacking and fighting off the Sultan's army. The Baron moved towards the Sultan's tent and chopped one of its support beams, causing the tent to fall over on the Sultan. The Sultan managed to cut himself free, but before he could get out, the tent got caught up by a rope attached to one of the Sultan's war elephants, which had been startled by a rat blown over to it by Gustavus, causing the Sultan to get tangled up in the tent and dragged away as the elephant and his forces were retreating. Trivia * He is based off of Sultan Mahmud I of the Ottoman Empire. Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Monarchs Category:Comedy Villains Category:Male Category:Tyrants Category:Torturer Category:Arrogant Category:Homicidal Category:Pimps Category:Non-Action Category:Leader Category:Deal Makers Category:Vengeful Category:Mongers Category:Murderer Category:Warlords Category:Disciplinarians Category:Wealthy Category:Honorable Category:Fictionalized Category:Lawful Evil